Sueños
by Chica Joker
Summary: Pues esta es una breve narracion sobre los sueños turbios y desagradables que tiene Zelda, sin darse cuenta que en verdad mira al futuro.


The Legend Of Zelda.

Sueños….

Único capitulo.

Zelda yacía recostada sobre su cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas con una sola idea. El quien de esos pensamientos… Si, él… Un hombre que entró en su memoria hace años, y sin saberlo, le cambió la vida para siempre… Un nombre…. Tan solo mencionarlo le causaba escalofríos, si él… Link, el chico del bosque…

Por qué te metes en la mente de una niña?

Por qué la haces sufrir con tu sonrisa?

Por qué tus manos acarician mis cabellos de un modo tan cariñoso?

Puede alguien explicar esto que siento?

La almohada se le resbala de las manos, cayendo al suelo en medio de la noche. Zelda se ha quedado dormida, ya no sabe lo que pasa, esa presencia se hace palpable en sus sueños, recuerdos hermosos de un pasado vivido y que no hace más que estar presente… Si… Doloroso presente, por que él ya no está conmigo…

No puedo dormir, Impa, sueño con lo mismo. Con él, Por qué se ha ido? A dónde le han mandado?

Pero la nana calla. Sabe el triste destino de tan buen chico. La guerra ha llegado a Hyrule, y es necesario unir a todos los dispuestos a pelear en nombre Santo de las Diosas y de la Princesa. Pero hay algo que Zelda no sabe… El destino en ocasiones es benéfico, pero hoy resulto ser un demonio cruel… En el campo hay sangre regada, cuerpos esparcidos a pedazos, un moribundo intentando respirar… Se ve su cara, sus cabellos rubios, una espada atravesando su vientre, Diosas! Acaso el él? No, no puede ser… Él no… no puede ser él… Él… Link… Nooooo!

La nana corre por los pasillos guiada por aquel aterrador grito. Al entrar, encuentra a la Princesa echa un mar de llanto. Son las seis de la mañana de un día de malas noticias.

-Zelda, niña, Por qué gritas?

-Impa, Impa, solo fue, fue un mal sueño… Han sido recurrentes y no me dejan dormir… Temo que sigan recurriendo, como cuando era niña y tenía esos sueños proféticos, no deseo revivirlo…

-Oh, Zelda, te tengo noticias del campo de batalla… Hemos ganado, pero…

-Pero, Pero qué? No te quedes callada, anda, vamos, Qué es lo que te detiene de hablar?

La mujer de cabellos blancos mira a Zelda, la noticia es imposible de ocultar.

-Zelda, perdimos a muchos, casi todo nuestro ejercito murió en guerra… Temo que ese chico, Link, es uno de ellos…

Al escuchar el nombre del hombre que la cambió desde su niñez, otro grito desgarrador de hace audible. Sueños, son hermosos a veces, temibles otras ocasiones, pero nunca mienten. Son interpretaciones de la vida, de los deseos incluso de lo que se quiere negar u ocultar, pero están presentes. Ahora Zelda lo ha experimentado una vez más. Link, tan joven, bueno…

-Apenas entendía lo que sentía, y ahora te pierdo… No tengo más explicaciones, solo un triste y vago recuerdo. De saber que esto pasaría, De tan solo saberlo… Pero ya es demasiado tarde, te he perdido, mi amado… Eso fuiste todo este tiempo en que la confusión del primer amor me atacó, mi amado…

FIN.

Buah! Yo también quiero llorar! Últimamente me ha estado dando un no se qué con esto de publicar one shots por las noches, je, je. Agradezco a mis seguidores, y quiero aclara una cosa. No soy una escritora profesional, pero si tengo ya años dedicada a los fics. Es solo que no tengo mucho con mi cuenta, y hace poco aprendí a usarla, por eso llego tan pocas historias.

Para aquellos que me critican por mis signos de exclamación e interrogación, les digo de una vez que mi compu no me deja ponerlos de manera correcta, esta en modo de escritura inglesa. Apenas si puedo poner las comas, eso no lo perdono. No se como sean las novelas latinas, pero ya un tío o tía me dijo que mis diálogos se ven forzados, y que parecen a esas novelas, pues quien sabe por que lo dice.

En fin, mi intensión es entretener y que se diviertan con mis ocurrencias. Lean mis demás fics, se los agradeceré eternamente. (A menos que se me olvide, je,j e)

Sin más por el momento me despido.

Ciao!

NOTAS: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la empresa Nintendo.


End file.
